Forbidden Relations
by Lil moonprincess
Summary: A tragic, random poem about one mourning because of his lovesickness over another. Confusion drives the illfated hedgehog to a monumental decision. Sonadow oneshot.


Forbidden Relations

It all seems so disconcerted and distorted

In a mind's eye

At how you can think you are one person

And suddenly discover you are an apparition,

A shrouded secret of another.

Another side of you that no one ever discovers in a blink of the naked eye.

We were once enemies and rivals,

Threatened by each others' equally surpassing abilities.

I always thought I hated you,

I despised you,

And dubbed you by the spontaneous name of Faker.

Amidst competitions and fights, we grew a special bond that would soon be

Acknowledged in later years.

However, I knew that together, we would be inseparable when

We touched our palms during the destruction of the Biolizard

And thus, saving the world in return.

Just as we thought that we can be a team, you fade away from my grasp,

Me trying to reach far enough to save your soul,

And yet, you say that I have to let you go,

So that you could be reunited with your beloved Maria,

Knowing that you did this for the one who ever comforted you

And was your best friend during your years.

Yes, it was for your tragic lady martyr, but

I knew,

As you disappear into the Earth's burning atmosphere,

That you would never know how my heart cried for your departure…

For your surprising dedication to save humankind,

And for Maria,

And also,

How you will never feel my admiration for your bravery.

Years pass since you were gone, and I had gone

Into a manic depression,

A solitary confinement,

A reclusion from society.

Faulting your death from God retrieving it into my own hands

I never should've let you go…

Oh, dark knight, how you angered me…saddened me.

That was when the Black Arms invaded our heavenly Earth,

Once again society calling me into duty.

A glorious ray of hope pierced my heart when

I heard through the grapevine that you were alive.

And so it was.

My heart leapt at your appearance,

Standing erect and tall like the patron of the universe,

My dark merciless devil.

Merciless…

I stand and watch you,

Suffer from confusion and memory loss.

Oh how I pined for you to remember your past,

How I pleaded my senses to embrace you in your time of need.

Eventually, I ignored my foolish feelings

And proceeded to help you discover yourself.

Again you save the world, by yourself,

And the Earth is once again safe.

My dear hedgehog,

I still remember that night…

You came to my abode.

I walked over to my door and see you,

Strong and able bodied in your physical sense

But weak and realized in the inside.

In your fiery ruby eyes, lust burned an eternal blaze

Feverish, craving sounds slipped from your soft lips like the wind.

I came closer to see what troubled your conscious,

And to hear you say, in a soft yet earnest voice, "Sonic"

The hair on my neck stood up on end.

I knew it was meant to be.

Impulsively, you greeted me with a soul kiss that would've

Lasted for eons and eons at a time.

I enjoyed every minute of it, whether it was disgusting or not.

Our feelings then escalated into ecstasy, us committing the

Forbidden deed under the moon and stars

Nevertheless

You returned my feelings

Our escapade lasting hours and more

When we stopped, I rested my head onto yours,

Your hand caressing my face.

It was the best night of my life.

Later on, I perceived that I'm no longer discovering who I am

I knew I loved you, Shadow the Hedgehog

And you loved me.

It was meant to be.

It was a secret, nobody ever invading our confidential relationship

It was going so well

Until…

How could you deny our love, just like it was a game?

It was a burning flame, alive with vigor, passion, and excitement

Until, with an impulsive stupidity and ignorance

You violently blew it out,

Deprived it of a meaningful purpose

Not giving it a chance to live out the best in Life's temptations.

Sneering, you leave me in the rain,

Saying that it was

'A test' and 'see how I would react to it' and,

Which I will never forget for the rest of my life

'I never loved you'

Now, I sit in my bedroom,

Pondering this sexuality of mine was a mistake

And if we were ever to be soul mates

Or supposed to be.

Oh, Shadow, I hate you for breaking my fragile love temple

Brutally tearing it down by your emotionless feelings and your incredible hatred

But at the same time I love you,

For the undying protection you once portrayed,

And how many and many a times you made sure that

I heard you say 'I love you' in my ear.

But now,

I know it is just a game

Toying with my emotions all the while to your sadistic amusement

As I introduced my throbbing temple to a horrible metal opening,

Finger on the set,

I thought it over.

Even though you hurt my soul and spirituality badly

I forgive you for your troubles.

I also surmise that

Deep down inside

You still love me….

_Click, BANG!_

Game or not.

- Sonic the Hedgehog


End file.
